A Day in the Life of...
by Articuno2000
Summary: Brock gets rejected by every girl he asks out. Tenchi is surrounded by them. What will happen if they switch bodies for a day? A Pokemon/Tenchi Muyo crossover. R/R please! *Chapter 4 is FINALLY up! Sorry for the long wait! ^_^;; I was going to post this A
1. Mihoshi's Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Pokemon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Day in the Life of...

Chapter 1

At the Pokemon Center

"Nurse Joy, my Chikorita is in really bad shape," said Ash Ketchum. 

"Well, I'll fix it right up for you," replied Nurse Joy. 

"Oh, will you please fix me up first?" asked Brock. 

"I'm sorry, but I only treat Pokemon," stammered Nurse Joy. "If you're hurt, you should go see a doctor for people." 

"C'mon, Brock," said Misty as she dragged Brock by the ear over to a bench. "You just sit right over here." 

"There, your Chikorita is all fixed up now," said Nurse Joy. 

"Well, it's too late to go anywhere, so is it okay if we spend the night here?" asked Ash. 

"Sure it is," replied Nurse Joy. 

~*~

Next Morning at the Masaki Household

"Tenchi, you like me the best right?" asked Ryoko

"No! He likes me the best!" 

"Get real! No one likes a prissy little princess!" 

"Well at least I'm not a barbaric space pirate!" 

"GGRR..." 

It was a typical day at the Masaki House household. Everyone was minding their chores, except for Ryoko and Ayeka. Once again, they were arguing over Tenchi. 

"Stop it! I don't like either of you better than the other!" said an exasperated Tenchi. 

"WE'LL LET US DECIDE WHO YOU LIKE BETTER!" screamed Ryoko and Ayeka, who were still glaring at each other. 

"I'm going out for a walk," sighed Tenchi.

~*~

On Route 34

"I had a nice rest, didn't you?" asked Misty. 

"Yeah, Nurse Joy can sure cook a good breakfast," said Ash. 

"Hey, are you three Pokemon trainers?" asked a girl with blue hair. 

"Yeah, we are." Misty replied. 

"Then how about we have a Pokemon battle? My name is Lucy. Which one of you would like to go first?" 

"I would. My name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm from Pallet Town. How about a three on three match?"

"That's fine with me," said Lucy. 

"Oh please, I would like to know, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Brock. "I'll be your boyfriend if you don't have one." 

"Um, well..." 

"Even if she doesn't have a boyfriend, it's definitely not going to be you Mister," said Misty as she dragged Brock away by the ear again. 

"Let's get the battle started," said Ash. 

"Okay. Go, Ampharos!" yelled Lucy. 

"What's that?" asked Ash as he dot out his Pokedex. 

"Ampharos: The Light pokemon. The evolve form of Flaffy. The bright light on its tail can be seen far away. It has been treasured since ancient times since ancient times as a beacon." said Dexter. 

"A beacon? Okay, then I choose you! Cyndaquil!" shouted Ash. The battle was under way. 

~*~

In Washu's Lab (A/N: All this is happening at the same time.) 

"Yes! It's finally fixed! I will soon be able to use my inter-dimensional tunnel again!" exclaimed Washu. "Now all I need to do is press this button, and the tunnel will be activated!" Just as Washu pressed the button, there was a blinding pink light, and a big explosion. "What happened? Where is my tunnel?" asked Washu. 

"Um, hi Washu!" said everyone's favorite bubbly-headed blonde. (^_^) 

"Mihoshi! What are you doing here! What did you press?" 

"I just pressed this button over here. Is that bad?" 

Washu glanced at the button she pressed and totally freaked out. "Bad!? Do you know what you've done?! You've preset the location for the inter-dimensional tunnel! Great, Mihoshi. Just great. Now I have to figure out where you preset it." 

"I'm really sorry, Washu," said Mihoshi. 

"It's okay, if don't want to cause anymore trouble, then please leave. Anyway, this shouldn't be too hard for a scientific genius to figure out." She set to work figuring it out. 

~*~

Back at the battle on Route 34

"Cyndaquil, flamethrower attack!" commanded Ash. 

"Ampharos, use your Light Screen!" yelled Lucy. Cyndaquil's flamethrower smashed right through the Light Screen and hit Ampharos, but it was still okay. 

"All right Ash! You can beat her!" yelled Misty. 

"Ampharos is getting tired. Cyndaquil's too fast for it," said Brock. Suddenly, there was a blinding pink light in the middle of the forest. "Huh?" 

"What is it Brock?" asked Misty. 

"I thought I just saw a pink light in the forest. I better go check it out," he said. 

"Okay, just be back before the match ends," Misty replied. Brock ran out into the forest. 

~*~

Back at Washu's 

_'Oh no,'_ thought Washu as she typed on her computer. _'The inter-dimensional tunnel has been stabilized in another dimension. The world of Pokemon. It's in a forest on Route 34. Darn it. Not only is the tunnel stabilized in a place I've never heard of, it's in whole different dimension! I've got my work cut out. Luckily, I've figured out a way to unstabilize the tunnel without taking it all apart. It's going to take a couple days though, and if anyone walks through it, it will be trouble. So first, I've got to change the time there so it runs slower than our time. That way, if anyone happens to go through it, they won't be missed.' She typed in a few buttons on her laptop. 'There. That should temporarily make time run a little slower. One hour in our world will be equal to one minute in theirs. Now to get to work unstabilizing the tunnel...'_

~*~

In the forest on Route 34

'Where is that pink light coming from?' thought Brock. He reached a clearing in the woods, and saw a star with pink light coming out of it. 'What's this?' Brock stuck his finger in the star. It went through. 'Woah! I've never seen anything like it!' Suddenly, a strong gust blew, and Brock lost his balance as he fell right through the pink star. 

~*~

On the road by the Masaki Shrine

"Ryoko and Ayeka shouldn't fight so much," Tenchi said to no one in particular. "I don't like either of them better than the other. Sometimes, I forget what it was like to have peace and quiet around the house without so many girls." He saw a bright, pink light up ahead, and ran up to it. "What? It's the inter-dimensional tunnel! What's it doing here?" 

At that moment, Brock fell out of the tunnel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: That's it for now. I have ideas for the next chapter, but I don't want to make this one too long. Brock and Tenchi will switch in the next chapter, unless it's also too long. BTW, the Tenchi Muyo part of this story follows the Tenchi in Tokyo (Shin Tenchi) storyline. I'm sure most of you have noticed that. ^_^ Anyway, R/R please!


	2. Meet Brock!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh, and Mystery Squeezit, thanks for telling me about that new paragraph thing. They never taught that to me in school! I always thought that you start a new paragraph when there's a new main idea. Anyway, I hope this is less confusing. I reformatted Chapter 1 too. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, or Pokemon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Day in the Life of...

Chapter 2

At that moment, Brock fell out of the tunnel. 

"Ow. What happened?" asked Brock. "Where am I? This doesn't look like the forest." 

Tenchi ran over to see what had happened. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Brock. "But where am I? And who are you?" 

"My name is Tenchi Masaki, and you just fell out of Washu's inter-dimensional tunnel. You're on the only road to the Masaki Shrine." 

Brock was very confused. "The inter- what?" he asked. 

"The inter-dimensional tunnel," explained Tenchi. "If you go through it, it automatically transports you to the other side of the portal. I wonder what it's doing here though?" 

"My name's Brock. I don't know what's going on, but all I know is that I've got to get back to Route 34," said Brock. 

"Don't worry," assured Tenchi. "All you have to do to get back where you came from is to go through the tunnel again." 

Brock tried to walk back into the tunnel, but he slammed into it. "Hey! It's solid as a rock now!" yelled Brock as he pounded his fist on the tunnel. 

"Hm... The only way you wouldn't be able to go through the tunnel is if something is blocking it on the other side," said Tenchi. "Why don't you come to my house for awhile, so I we can ask Washu abut this?"

That stopped Brock's pounding. "Okay. I guess I don't have a choice," he replied. 

"So, where are you from?" asked Tenchi, as they walked toward the house. 

"I'm from Pewter City, but right now I'm traveling with my friends Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower on Ash's Pokemon journey. We were just on Route 34. Ash was battling a trainer when I saw a bright light in the forest. I went to go check it out, and I got sucked in this pink star," answered Brock. 

Tenchi was very confused. "Pokemon? Route 34? Pewter City? I've never heard of these places." 

The Masaki household finally came into sight. As soon as Tenchi got inside, Ryoko teleported in and glomped Tenchi. 

"Tenchi! Where were you? I was worried!" she exclaimed.

"Get your hands off Lord Tenchi!" screamed Ayeka. "I'm sure he is very tired, and doesn't need you around!"

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" 

"GGRR..." Their usual glaring contest ensued, but Brock ran between them and grabbed Ayeka's hands. 

"Oh, such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be scowling! How about I take you out to dinner instead?" he asked. 

"Let go of me you wacko!" yelled Ayeka as she punched Brock in the jaw. 

"Ow..."

"See, Ayeka! You're so ugly that only demented people want to go out with you!" taunted Ryoko. 

"WHAT!!" 

'Okay, now would be a good time to leave,' thought Tenchi, as he sneaked by the arguing girls and dragged Brock over to Washu's lab. 

"Washu?" asked Tenchi. 

"Yes?" Washu was still typing away on her computer. 

"I need to talk to you about your inter-dimensional tunnel, Washu," said Tenchi. 

"Well what about my tunnel?" 

"I was walking along the road by Grandpa's shrine, when I saw the tunnel right in the middle of the road. Then he fell out." Tenchi pointed to Brock, who was looking at all of Washu's strange inventions. "His name is Brock Slate, and he doesn't seem to be around here." 

Washu started to panic. "Uh, there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this." 

"There should be, because you weren't supposed to use the inter-dimensional tunnel after all the trouble it caused me in Tokyo," sighed Tenchi. 

"I couldn't just leave it there to collect dust!" protested Washu. "It's one of my best inventions! Well, after thing I was going to use to destroy the universe, and Mega Washu, and the Alternate Reality machine, and-" 

"Can you just tell me why the tunnel was in the middle of the road, and where Brock came from?" cut off Tenchi. 

"Okay..." Washu launched into an explanation. (Let's skip to the end of it.)

"So you're saying that Brock is from a different dimension? The world of Pokemon?" asked Tenchi. 

"Yep. That's exactly what I'm saying." 

"Well how do we get him back there? The other side's blocked. " 

"You see, that's the problem. I changed the flow of time in their world temporarily so that one hour here is equal to one minute there. So a minute is equal to a second. I did that in case somebody like Brock over there walked through. Then they wouldn't be missed. I'm trying to dismantle the tunnel right now, but it'll take a few days. The only way he can get back is if the other side is cleared," said Washu. 

"Okay, but-" 

"YOW!!!" Brock had just been electrocuted by something. 

"Oh dear," sighed Washu. "Brock! C'mere." A sizzled Brock walked over to Washu. "I'm Little Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe. I'm the one who accidentally got you here. You can't go back now, but just stay here awhile okay? And don't touch anymore of my inventions." 

"Sure. You know, you'd be pretty cute if you were a little older," said Brock. 

"Older?!" Washu fell out of her chair. "I'm only about 20,000 years older than you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." Tenchi and Brock left the room. 

(A/N: Only about 45 minutes have passed so far.)

*Grumble* "Ah, I'm kind of hungry," said Brock. "Do you have anything to eat?" 

"Sure," replied Tenchi. "Sasami will make you something." They headed off toward the kitchen. 

"Meow!" 

"Ryo-Ohki! Those carrots are for dinner! You know better than to eat - oh hi Tenchi! You're back! Who's your friend?" asked Sasami. 

"This is Brock. There's a long story behind how he got here. You can ask Washu about it later," said Tenchi. "Anyway, he's really hungry so-" Tenchi was cut off by the sound of chopping. Brock had put on his apron was already busy making something. 

Sasami was very surprised. "Wow Brock, I didn't know you could cook! I usually do all the cooking around here." 

In a few minutes, Brock had made enough lunch for 10 people! "Lunch is served!" shouted Brock. Everyone came and started digging in, while Tenchi and Sasami just stared. No one noticed Brock. 

"Mm! Sasami, you really knocked yourself out this time!" complimented Mihoshi through a mouthful of food. 

"I wish I could say that I made it Mihoshi, but I didn't." Sasami pointed to Brock. "He did." 

Everyone stopped and looked at Brock. "Oh yeah, I remember you. You're the guy to tried to take Ayeka out to dinner," said Ryoko. 

"Tenchi," asked Katsuhito. "Who is this boy? Why don't you introduce us? 

"Hello everyone. My name is Brock. Little Washu sort of got me here on accident, but I'll be leaving as soon as she fixes the inter-dimensional tunnel. Do you like my lunch?" 

"Yeah!" shouted everybody. Everyone introduced themselves and finished eating.

After lunch, Brock went out to the porch. Tenchi came out to join him. "You sure have a nice life living here," said Brock. "All these girls..." Brock went starry eyed while Tenchi sweatdropped. 

"It's not always great living here," countered Tenchi. "You never get any peace and quiet, and I can never talk to Ryoko and Ayeka without them getting in a big fight." 

"You have girls fighting over you?! At home, I can't even get a girl to go out with me! Well, maybe that's because Misty always pulls me away first, but that's a different story. I'd love to have your life." 

"What's your life usually like?" asked Tenchi. Brock went on to tell him all about Ash, Misty, Pokemon, and Team Rocket. 

"Your life doesn't sound too bad either," commented Tenchi. 

"It isn't," said Brock. "It's just that I sick of being rejected all the time! I remember Professor Ivy. She- No! That name..." Brock curled up on the floor. *sweatdrop* 

"Well, it would be cool if we could switch places for a day, wouldn't it?" asked Tenchi. 

"Oh boys! I think that can be arranged." Washu came out from behind the door. "I was on my way to tell you that the tunnel was open, and I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I might know a way you can switch places for 24 hours." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry to leave another cliffhanger. This chapter was originally going to be 8 pages long, but I shortened it because I don't like reading chapters that long. The next chapter will be out soon. It's almost all typed. So R/R please! 


	3. Brock is Tenchi, and Tenchi is Brock

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Pokemon, or Cardcaptors. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Day in the Life of...

Chapter 3 

"Really?" asked Brock. "Maybe I could get Ayeka to go out with me!" 

"I don't know," said Tenchi. "You've already caused enough trouble." 

"Oh trust me Tenchi. I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to bring someone here who can. And that person isn't a mad scientist, so don't worry. All it's gonna cost you is if Brock hands over his Pokemon for me to study for a day. That's all." 

"All right! I'm in!" shouted Brock. "What about you, Tenchi?" 

"It's only for 24 hours, right? So I guess it's okay." 

Brock gives his pokeballs containing Zubat, Vulpix, Onix, Geodude, and Pineco to Washu. Then they all went to Washu's lab. 

"So how are you going to switch us? Are we going to switch minds, bodies, or what?" asked Tenchi. 

"I'm not sure," replied Washu. "But I'm going to bring some people here who do." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside The Maze

"Look! There's a light up ahead!" yelled Madison. "Maybe it's the exit!" Madison, Sakura, Li, and Meilin ran up to the pink light. 

"I knew you could get us out of here Li," praised Meilin.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Sakura. "If this is the exit, then let's get out of here!" 

"Wait a minute. I'm not so sure this is the exit," said Li. 

"You'll never know until we find out," replied Madison as she stepped through the hole. Sakura and Meilin followed.

"Girls," muttered Li as he stepped through. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Washu's Lab

"There!" yelled Washu as she pressed a key on her laptop.

"Not another dimension tunnel Washu! That thing causes way too much trouble," sighed Tenchi The pink star appeared in the middle of the room, and Sakura, Meilin, Li, and Madison fell out. 

Sakura got up and looked around. "Hm? Where are we?" 

"I told you we shouldn't gone through," said Li. "Who know where we are now?" 

"Ah. There you are. Now according to my notes, you four are Sakura Avalon, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, and Madison Taylor, right?" asked Washu.

"Yeah, we are," replied Sakura. 

"Okay. I'll explain everything to you: how you got here, where you are, and why you're here," said Washu. 

(skip to the end of explanation.) 

"WHAT!! YOU MEAN WE'RE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!" screamed Meilin. "YOU BETTER GET US BACK LADY, BECAUSE I'VE GOT THINGS TO DO!!!" 

"Relax, all you have to do to get back home is if Sakura uses the Change Card to switch Brock and Tenchi. that's all," assured Washu. 

"Wait a second. How do you know about the Clow Cards?" asked Li. 

"Well, I was just searching through my databases when I founds notes on all of you. After all, I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe! What else would you expect? HA HA HA HA HA!!!" *sweatdrop* "So, are you going to do it, or what?" 

"I'll do it if it's the only way back," agreed Sakura. "But there's one little detail you need to consider: If they don't want to stay stuck in each other's bodies for life, then I'll have to come back after 24 hours." 

"Don't worry. I'll just set up another tunnel by your school when 24 hours are almost up," said Washu. "So let's get this over with." 

Sakura pulled out the Key of Clow and began her chant:

"O key of Clow, 

Power of magic, 

Power of light.

Surrender the wand, 

The force ignite!

Release!

Change Card! 

Release and Dispel!

Change!"

A gust of wind came out of the card and wrapped itself around Tenchi and Brock. After the wind cleared, nothing appeared to have happened. Tenchi and Brock got up and looked at themselves.

"Hey! It worked!" Tenchi was talking, except Brock's voice was coming out. (It's really Brock.) 

"I don't believe it. It must be magic or something." Now Brock was talking, but Tenchi's voice was coming out. (it's Tenchi)

"Well, Sakura is a magician," Washu pointed out. 

"Ahem." Li cleared his throat. 

"Oh yeah, him too."

"Excuse me, but would you mind sending us back now?" asked Madison. "Sakura switched them." 

Washu nodded. "Sure thing. Just walk right back through the hole to get back to the maze.." 

"What!?" exclaimed Li. "You mean we could have gotten back without doing anything? Avalon, if you had stopped to think for a minute, then you wouldn't have had to switch them! Now you have to come back tommorow." 

"I uh-" started Sakura.

"Well, since you seem to know everything Li, you could have said something yourself," cut in Washu. "If you want to leave, then go ahead." All four kids walked back into the pink star. After they were gone, Washu typed in something on her computer, and the tunnel vanished. 

She turned in her chair to face Tenchi in Brock and Brock in Tenchi. (From now on, Brock will mostly be referred to as Brock/Tenchi, and Tenchi will mostly be referred to as Tenchi/Brock.) "Now listen up you two. Tenchi, you must go to Brock's world and try to live Brock's normal life. You'll have to disguise your voice a little though. After 24 are almost up, you have to come back through the dimensional tunnel situated on Route 34. If you don't you and Brock will be stuck like this forever. Brock, you stay here and try to lead Tenchi's normal life. I hope you both realize how serious the situation will be if you're not both here in 24 hours." 

"Washu, you should have told us all this before you went through with it. What if I can't get back here in time?" asked Tenchi/Brock.

"Yeah, I mean Ash might be in the next town by tomorrow," added Brock/Tenchi.

"Don't worry," assured Washu. "Tenchi, I'll give you a special watch that will beep in 23 hours. If you're too far from the area, then I'll try to set up a tunnel near where you are." Washu opened one of her drawers and handed Tenchi/Brock watch. "You better get going now."

"Okay. One more question though. Why did you put yourself through all this trouble?" Tenchi/Brock asked. 

"That's simple. From what I heard Brock say about Pokemon, they seem like fascinating creatures to study. And of course, I would do anything to try to study them," said Washu. 

Satisfied, Tenchi/Brock and Brock/Tenchi left the lab and started toward the road where the tunnel was located. Finally, they arrived. 

"Well," started Brock, "I'll try to live your live as normally as possible. You better do the same with mine." 

"I'll try," assured Tenchi. "See you in 24 hours." And with that, he stepped into the tunnel and vanished. 

"See you in 24 hours," answered Brock, as he started walking back to the Masaki Household.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I know The Change was captured after The Maze, but for the sake of the story, I'm saying that it was captured before. ^_^ Hope that's ok. I'm sort of out of ideas, so any suggestions are welcome. R/R please!


	4. In Hot Water

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! You see, I just moved, (to Gurnee, IL) and my home computer wasn't hooked up to the Internet for a while. I had to use this stupid computer in the apartment complex clubhouse. It was sooo bad!!! One computer kept signing me off all the time!! (It had AOL.) The other was ok, but I still didn't like it. :( Ok, enough with all this chit chat. Let's get the chapter started! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Pokemon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Day in the Life of...

Chapter 4 

Washu was still typing away at her laptop. "Well, that went relatively well," she said to no one in particular. "Now all I have to do is make time synchronized in both worlds, and I can start studying these Pokemon!" *grumble* "I better get something to eat though first, if I'm going to pull an all-nighter." Washu got up, and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Brock! I mean, Tenchi! Do you think you can whip up something to eat? You cook almost as good as Sasami does!" Washu looked around, but Brock/Tenchi was nowhere in sight. 

"Really, Lord Tenchi? I'd be honored to have dinner with you!" Ayeka and Brock/Tenchi were sitting out on the porch. 

"Great! How about tonight?" asked Brock/Tenchi.

"Tonight would be fine," replied a blushing Ayeka. Meanwhile, Washu was watching them from behind the door. (I guess she likes eavesdropping, huh? ^_^) 

"I see Brock doesn't waste any time. Ryoko isn't going to be very pleased though. Oh well," sighed Washu. "I'll just make something for myself." 

~*~

Route 34 

"Hey Brock! Where are you?" Ash and Misty were searching for Brock.

"That's strange," said Misty. "He said he was just going to check something out in the forest."

*FLASH!*

"Huh? What was that pink light?" asked Ash.

"Ash! Misty! Where are you?" Tenchi/Brock had just fallen out of the tunnel. 

"It's Brock!" Misty started running over to the area where the light flashed.

"Ugh... I hate falling out." Tenchi/Brock got up and joined Ash and Misty.

"So how was the match?" he asked. "Did Ash win?" 

"No, he lost. Cyndaquil couldn't light its flame fast enough. You should've trained it better Ash!" chided Misty.

"Well, I'd like to see you do better!" 

"Ha! If _I _was Cyndaquil's trainer, I would have licked Lucy!" 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"GRR..."

"Ok now, let's not fight." Tenchi/Brock tried to break them up. 

"You're nowhere near as good a trainer as I am!" shouted Ash. 

"I'd like to see you prove that, Ash Ketchum!" 

"Fine! I challenge you to a two-on–two Pokemon battle!" 

"I accept!" 

Tenchi/Brock was still caught in-between them. "Guys..." 

Ash and Misty both glared at him. "THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BROCK!!!" 

_'Geez, they're just as bad as Ryoko and Ayeka!'_ thought Tenchi/Brock. _'This is almost like a repeat of this morning!'_ "Ok, if you're going to have a battle, at least let's do it somewhere other than here. It's too dark, and the trees are too thick!" 

"FINE!!" replied Ash and Misty, still glaring at each other.

_'Boy, they're pretty stubborn,'_ Tenchi/Brock thought. 

The three Pokemon trainers (or I should say two, really. ^_^) continued walking along Route 34. Ash and Misty were on either side of Tenchi/Brock, still refusing to speak. Tenchi/Brock tried to stir up some conversation. "Hey, isn't it a great day?" 

"What??" Ash and Misty were looking at Tenchi/Brock strangely. "What happened to your voice, Brock?" they asked.

_'Uh oh...'_ Tenchi/Brock gulped. "Oh, my voice?" He tried to make his voice sound like Brock's. "Well, there's nothing wrong with my voice! See?" He coughed, and said, "I just have a frog in my throat. He he." Tenchi/Brock gulped again, and sweatdropped. 

"Whatever you say, Brock." Ash and Misty returned to ignoring each other. 

After a few minutes, Ash finally spoke up. "That's enough walking. Let's have our match right here!" 

Misty agreed. "That's fine with me!" 

"So Misty, our 4th battle!" 

Misty smiled. "You may have beaten me in past battles, but I'll win for sure this time! Togepi, go!"

"Toge, Toge, priiiii!" 

"Togepi again? Ok then, I'll use someone who isn't afraid of attacking it! I choose you, Totodile!" Totodile came out of its Pokeball.

"Totodile!" it said. 

Ash and Misty were looking at Tenchi/Brock. _'I guess I better try to referee, since that's what Brock usually does,' _he thought. _'But what am I supposed to say?'_ "Uh... ok... begin the match!" 

The match began. Totodile was trying to hit Togepi with its water guns, but Togepi kept dodging happily. (A/N: Togepi always seems to be in a good mood, unless it's crying, doesn't it?) The match didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Suddenly, a net appeared out of nowhere, and fell on top of Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Totodile. Tenchi/Brock got out of the way just in time. 

"What going on?" asked Misty. 

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" A balloon came into sight overhead.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Ash groaned. "Not you three again! Aren't you getting a little tired of losing all the time?"

Jessie smirked. "You're right, we are tired of losing to you twerps! But we're going to win this time, aren't we James?"

"That's right. We've come up with a foolproof plan!"

"About as foolproof as all your other plans," Misty muttered. 

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Jessie. Four metal claws shot out of the balloon, and headed straight for the net. One claw grabbed Totodile, one Togepi and Pikachu, and the other two grabbed Ash and Misty's Pokeballs. 

"Hey! Give us back our Pokemon!" shouted Ash.

"Sorry, they're The Boss's Pokemon now!" laughed Meowth. 

Misty turned to Tenchi/Brock. "Brock! Help us out! You're the only one with Pokemon!" 

Tenchi/Brock looked worried. "Uh... Actually, I don't have any Pokemon either." 

~*~

In the kitchen

"Oh Sasami!" called Ayeka. 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"You only need to make dinner for 6 tonight. Lord Tenchi is taking me out to dinner!" Ayeka squealed.

"Really? Wow, Ayeka! But you better not tell Ryoko, though. She might just get a little more than angry," whispered Sasami.

"Better not tell me what?" Ryoko had just entered the kitchen.

"Ayeka is having dinner with Tenchi tonight!" interrupted Mihoshi. 

**"SHE WHAT!!!!!!????????"**

"That's right! Lord Tenchi finally realized that you were a barbarian, and chose me!" Ayeka pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!! YOU'RE MAKING THIS UP!!!" 

"Go ask Tenchi if you don't believe me!" 

"FINE!!!! I WILL!!!!" Ryoko stormed off with fire in her eyes, looking for Tenchi. Ayeka, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Kiyone followed close behind. 

"TENCHI! WHERE ARE YOU! TENCHI!!" Brock/Tenchi was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "TENCHI!!!" screamed Ryoko. 

_'Huh? Tenchi? Wait a minute, that's supposed to be me!' _Brock/Tenchi turned to face Ryoko."Uh, yeah. What do you want?" he asked. 

"Ayeka says that you asked to have dinner with her tonight. Is that true? IT BETTER NOT BE!!!" Ryoko looked really scary. 

"Yeah, that's true," Brock/Tenchi replied. "Do you have a problem with that?" 

"A problem??? How could you do this to me?!" 

"Well, you did say that I was demented earlier today," Brock/Tenchi pointed out. 

"Demented?? I said that that guy Broccoli was demented!!" 

Brock/Tenchi automatically corrected her. "It's Brock."_'Uh oh, I hope I didn't give my self away...' _he thought. 

"Broccoli, Brock, same difference. What does that have to do with you taking Ayeka out to dinner?! I'm better than her any day!"

"YOU ARE NOT!!" shouted Ayeka. "AND THAT HAS BEEN PROVEN, BECAUSE LORD TENCHI IS TAKING **_ME_** OUT TO EAT!" 

Ryoko was speechless, for the first time today. She just looked at the ground and said, "You know Tenchi, you're not acting at all like yourself today." And with that, she teleported away. 

Everyone separated after that. Kiyone went out to the porch to do some thinking, and to get away from Mihoshi for awhile. 

_'Ryoko's right. Tenchi isn't acting like himself today,' _she thought._ 'Just this morning, he was saying that he didn't like either Ryoko or Ayeka better than the other! Also, what was up with that "demented" thing? His behavior has definitely been strange since after lunch today. Something fishy is going on... I better go talk to Washu. She know more or less about everything that goes around here.' _Kiyone got up, and headed over to Washu's Lab. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Aww... Poor Ryoko! Personally, I like the Tenchi/Ryoko pairing. I can't stand Ayeka sometimes. BTW, I titled this chapter "In Hot Water" because Tenchi, Misty,and Ash are already in hot water, and Brock will be if Kiyone figures him out. Anyway, the fifth chapter shouldn't take as nearly as long as this one to get out. I already have an idea for what's coming up next. ^_^ One more thing: Please R/R! I love reviews! (Who doesn't? LOL) 


End file.
